The Actor
Ability (Prank Call) Survivors have been granted phones which cannot be removed or destroyed. The Actor is able to call a survivor's phone to cause panic. Use the Primary Power interaction for 5 seconds to call the closest survivor's phone within a 32-meter radius. Start the trail with 1 available phone call, and obtain another every 80 seconds. While a survivor's phone is ringing: *The survivor can wait out the phone call for 45 seconds or perform the Hang Up action for 5 seconds, which will stop the ringing, but also reveals their aura and tremendously lowers their field of view while performing the action. *The survivor won't be able to sense the Terror Radius or see the red stain while not in a chase. *The Survivor will be unable to repair, heal, sabotage, or cleanse without the use of an item. The Actor will furiously attack survivors whose phones are ringing, inflicting the Critical state. While a survivor is in the Critical state: *Their phone will not ring. *They cannot perform fast actions, such as fast vaulting. *Any Bloodlust obtained from the Critical survivor will remain active until a chase begins with a different survivor. *They will have a 60-second bleed-out timer. "I'm sorry. I guess I dialed the wrong number." - Ghostface Perks Stab in the Dark Your enhanced stealth allows you to kill without being caught. The noises made from your attacks and their hearing distance are reduced by 8 meter, including the sounds that the survivors make. When you injure a survivor, their status change and aura appearance are delayed to all other survivors by 12 seconds. When you put a survivor into the dying state, their scream cannot be heard by other survivors. "They'd never make it in time. We're out in the middle of nowhere." - Ghostface Heartstopper The rush of emotions after chasing a survivor causes the air to become silent. When a survivor successfully escapes a chase, your Terror Radius is reduced to 0 meters and your red stain is removed for 20 seconds or until you begin chasing a survivor again. The effect can only be activated once every 60 seconds. "What's your favorite scary movie?" - Ghostface Red Herring Who can be trusted? You become obsessed with one survivor. Your obsession will be granted a Terror Radius that is 12 meters and can only be detected by survivors that aren't the obsession. While a survivor is within the obsession's Terror Radius, the obsession will be unable to sense your Terror Radius and the perk will light up. The obsession will begin the trial 32 meters or more away from any other survivor. Red Herring trumps all offerings. Only one obsession per tral. "You should never say "who's there?" Don't you watch scary movies? It's a death wish. You might as well just come out here to investigate a strange noise or something." - Ghostface Normal Weapon (Bowie Knife) The Actor uses a bowie knife which he can slash horizontally and vertically while lunging. Memento Mori The Actor grabs and spins the survivor around, and then slices open their throat from ear to ear, blood splashing on his mask. Story The Actor is the ultimate mystery. In The Entity's realm, there are many reasons to cover you face. For some it is a punishment, for some it is from shame, for others its part of their being. But no killer has done it to hide their identity. For The Actor isn't another killer plucked from an alternate universe. They're just a survivor. After an eternity of trials, one day, something snapped. Every ounce of crushing nothingness enveloped the survivors mind and as they collapsed to their knees, a flash of white dropped to the ground in front of them. A ghoulish parody of the same screams that had scratched the Survivors throat bloody, the mask afore them both taunted and treasured them. As they slide it on, the survivor became The Actor (most known as Ghostface) and the memories of horror movie knowledge so firmly rooted in the psyche of the mask were sowed in their mind. Knowing how to act, from both their knowledge and that imparted to them, The Actor began their walk. Voices soon drifted up from a nearby campfire and from the dark threshold, The Mask saw her. The Woman who recognized the face that slipped out of the treeline and instead of fear, her eyes filled with determination. This would be finale that would never end and The Entity had just ordered 18 sequels. Survivor (Sidney Prescott) *Long Gone **Wait... Where'd you go? When you recover from the dying or injured states or get saved from the hook, your status change is delayed to the killer by 6 seconds and the killer will not be notified. When you heal someone or save someone from the hook, their status change is delayed to the killer by 4 seconds and the killer will not be notified. "You'll slip. They always do." - Sidney Prescott *No More Games **Your keen senses allow you to know when the killer is aware of your location, and you make good use of it. While your aura is visible to the killer, your perk will light up and activate. While a perk is active for more than 3 seconds, the killer's aura will be revealed to you until a perk deactivates. "You want me, motherfucker? Come and get me." - Sidney Prescott *Beneficent **You warn others of coming events in an attempt to keep them safe. Auras that are visible to you will also be visible to survivors that are within 8 meters of you. Survivors within 8 meters of you will also get notifications from any detection perks you are running. "Just do what I say. Get under the bed. Don't make a sound and don't come out until I come get you." - Sidney Prescott Map (Woodsboro Neighborhood) The map consists Stu Macher's house, the scene of the party and the climax of Scream, as well as Sidney's childhood home. Winding pathways through grass, forest and hills connect the houses and fields of Woodsboro, with the houses providing expansive, open environments that still require clever manoeuvring. For decoration, corpses of the dead characters could be included where they died (Tatum's corpse hanging from the garage door would make for an atmospheric if disturbing addition). Similar to Haddonfield, this map focuses more on open space with the houses being large with multiple rooms, with corridors and furniture providing separation and paths. Add-ons * "Bloody Phone" A generic house phone covered in bloody fingerprints. While a survivor is performing the Hang Up action, any attacks on that survivor will trigger the dying state. Allows you to kill healthy or injured survivors by your hand when in close range wile they're performing the Hang Up action. Reduces the time it takes for a survivor to perform the Hang Up action by 1 second. "Mom...?" - Casey Becker * "Voice Changer" A somewhat high-tech voice changer that makes one's voice deeper. Phones will ring indefinitely until survivors fully perform the Hang Up action or get injured. Reduces the time it takes for a survivor to perform the Hang Up action by 1 second. "Wait. Wait. Don't hang up. I wanna talk to you for a second." - Ghostface * "Kitchen Knife" The blade is in pristine condition. While a survivor's phone is ringing, their aura will be revealed to you within a 16-meter range. Reduces your movement speed by 5%. Because I wanna know who I'm looking at." - Ghostface Category:Killer